The present invention relates to an optical unit including a plurality of lenses and a camera and optical equipment which incorporate the optical unit.
Conventionally, an optical unit of optical equipment such as a camera includes a plurality of lenses, and the focal length and magnification can be adjusted by exchanging and moving part of the lenses. When lenses are exchanged, however, manhours are required for exchanging lenses, and there exists a risk that dust enters the interior of a camera when lenses are exchanged. In addition, when the lenses are moved, since the shapes of the lenses themselves do not change, there is imposed a limitation on the range of adjustment.
Incidentally, in recent years, optical units have been developed which incorporate lenses in which an optical property such as focal length can be adjusted or so-called variable property lenses. According to these optical units, it is considered that the optical properties of the whole optical unit can be adjusted over a wide range by adjusting the optical properties of the variable property lenses.
However, even in the event that the optical properties of the lenses can be changed, expert knowledge and a plenty of experience is required in order to design an optical unit by combining the optical properties of the respective lenses. Due to this, it is difficult for ordinary users to adjust the optical properties of the optical unit to their own preferences.
A problem that the invention is to solve is to provide an optical unit, a camera and optical equipment which can facilitate the acquiring of a desired optical property.